1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carbon black filter means for a Diesel engine such as specified in the precharacterizing part of claim 1.
2. Description of Related Art
Under certain load conditions, Diesel engines produce carbon black which should be filtered out of the exhaust gases. Ceramic carbon black filters adapted to collect black produced during 5 to 8 driving hours are presently tested. Subsequently, upon the use of such filters, a regeneration of the filter is required, said regeneration being performed by burning the black particulate matter at high exhaust gas temperature of at least 600.degree. C. Exhaust temperatures this high are not encountered with Diesel engines because of the high air surplus. For the time being, methods are tried out in which the filter means comprises a burner of its own. Since said burner may not sucessively work against the pulsating exhaust gas pressure of the Diesel engine, tests are made with devices in which, during the regeneration, the filter is bridged via an additional silencer.
It is the object of the invention to provide a carbon black filter means of an in which the regeneration of the filter may be performed during the operation of the Diesel engine without by-passing the motor exhaust gases.